Prestad
by Kerttu
Summary: Love can be found in the oddest of sources. Even between a Hobbit and an Elf. FrodoLegolas but is not quite as slashy as one may think
1. Default Chapter

Title: Choice (1/?)

Author: Kerttu (kukkurkurat(at)yahoo(dot)com)

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in italics, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Thank you, my betas, Rebecca, Amber and Glimmer/Ari! You always make my day!

"... My destiny is intertwined with your own, little one."

They smiled at each other. Frodo felt encouraged by Legolas' words. They filled him with a hope he did not believe could exist in this desolate place. Like a flame being lit in the darkness.

Lost in Moria by Ailsa Joy

__

The quill scratched loudly against the light beige parchment. It had been a while since Legolas had written anything down for the sake of a record. The Elf knew that making of the record was more a way to pass the time than a necessity. Elves had very long memories that did not fade and these memories finding their way onto the parchment were very recent.

Legolas had never thought that time could pass too slowly but now it did. Being alone in this cottage or the howling wind of midwinter did not help the time to haste its pace.

*Time hangs heavy on my hands.* Legolas smirked in the half light of the house. The race of Men did have their good proverbs.

Slender hands put the quill away and eyes traced the words written:

'I still cannot understand how it happened. For one moment you, Frodo Baggins, were this frail little pale thing fresh out of the sick bed who seemed to feel most uncomfortable in this great Council - and great it indeed was - and the next moment when you had placed the Ring on the pedestal and turned, I got the full view of your face. Only a glimpse of it, yet I knew I had seen the most attractive creature. And I was soon to learn that also the bravest.

With the single dropping grain of sand in the hourglass, my fate was chosen and sealed and I did not even know it.

Not yet.

I only knew that I had witnessed beauty worthy of the oldest legends.

And there was something more about him. Something stirred in the back of my mind like a memory long forgotten. It was something in Frodo's voice. Something in the cadence of it reminded me of things long lost, things I would not have rather thought about.

**

'I will stay here and look after them, keep them quiet,' she had said. With an innocent smile she added: 'Although I do not exactly know how.' **

The last words echoed in the Council, somewhat paraphrased, and I was lost. I saw the same soul in Frodo, the same I left behind after a soft kiss amidst the fire of dragons and roaring of Balrogs. She had bestowed that kiss like a blessing, an eternal promise although it was the last time I saw her. She never crossed the mountains or saw the Sea. 'Or so I had thought and I faded in my loneliness on the Lonely Island.' She obviously had somehow passed on her soul. My soul recognised hers, soared and I was lost.

And so it began.

It all came so suddenly - the feeling, the brightness it brought along, the smothering fear of it, the vividness of every colour, the unpenetrable sense of doom above us and the irresistable craving in the heart that already knew to be tainted with the utmost sorrow but feared not and craved nevertheless.

Galadriel, who almost never shows emotions, explained this in her own way. She met me once on the paths of Lothlorien when the Fellowship was staying there and asked me to walk with her. So we walked, shared the beauty of the trees and when she turned to leave, she looked at me in her calmness and said: "You have chosen a difficult path to follow, Legolas Thranduilion. But I say this: Love never asks permission. It just happens. It can both build realms and destroy them, and nothing can stop it." Suddenly, rare as it had to be, Galadriel did not appear distant. She actually smiled warmly, though a bit sadly. Then she turned and walked away.

She was right.

Nothing could stop this.

Now...

Sadness is all I can hope for. And 'him', of course. How you knew who the child would be, I will never learn. You did not tell me when we had our private talk under the fireworks of victory in Gondor, but after all, some things need not to be discussed. Like the sense of fading I saw in you. The world and its light is waning for you, even faster than for my race.

Frodo, you will leave soon. I would follow, if I could but I cannot.

So that leaves sadness as my lot.

Sadness that will temper my every joy and deed.

Sadness of losing you in order to let you live.

__

Legolas closed her eyes in recollection. She saw Imladris as it had been in that first time they met - when the Council had just been held.

It was a clear and bright autumn day. The air was somehow especially translucent but Legolas had thought it only because of the magic of Rivendell. He turned a corner and came upon one very confused Hobbit. When the Perian sensed being watched he spun around and Legolas recognised the Ringbearer.

"Master Elf, could you..." and it was the first time the Prince of Mirkwood saw what would later be oh so familiar blush creeping up on the Hobbit's cheeks and silencing him.

"Could I what, Frodo Baggins?" The Elf crouched down to be able to look directly at Frodo.

"Tell me, where is the library? I was supposed to meet Strid- eh, Aragorn there but I seem to have lost my way..."

"The passageways of Imladris are as cunning as they are fair. Yes, I can tell you but better if I walked with you, lest you stray once more."

"Oh, I don't want to take so much of your time, Master Elf."

"It is no waste of time to accompany the Ringbearer."

A look of fear appeared at Frodo's eyes. "Would you, please, not call me that? Please?"

"This is the title you are to wear but if you wish I will refrain using it."

"Thank you."

They were silent for a moment, then Frodo sighed: "I should give an explanation, shouldn't I?"

"If you wish. Shall we go?"

"Yes, please." Frodo walked beside him down the corridor. "I... I fear that title as much as I fear the Ring itself."

"Why?"

"Because... oh, this sounds so silly... I feel as if calling me thus, the evil has an easier way into me."

"The name becoming the thing... It is not so silly at all." Legolas looked out for the right turn and then continued: "The Valar sang this place into being, an ethereal music becoming a solid thing. No, your fear is not silly."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not laughing or finding this ridiculous."

Now Legolas did laugh. "I think I will never find you ridiculous, Frodo Baggins."

'And I never did, my love.'_ Legolas blew the candle out, stood up and went to bed. She now tired easily, but she did not regret her choice. She also understood now Arwen and knew that the daughter of Elrond would not regret her choice either._

Legolas laid down and closed her eyes. She had first found this unnatural but she had accepted it as she had accepted other things changed: her gender for one. She sighed and hoped to dream of her beloved. 'Maybe before we parted from Rivendell? He was the halest there...'

"Our royal guest from Mirkwood seems preoccupied."

"Really?" Aragorn glanced across the hall to witness what had prompted Arwen's quiet comment.

Legolas was indeed distracted - while he seemed to listen what Elrond's sons were discussing he was actually stealing looks at the cluster of Hobbits.

Each time the darkest of curly heads turned and Frodo's smile was visible, Legolas lowered his eyes.

"He even blushed, when their eyes met once," Arwen added over Man's shoulder. He chuckled.

"So you think what? That our prince has taken a liking of Frodo Baggins?"

"It seems that way, my Lord." Aragorn shot a quick glance at Arwen. She had sounded and indeed was sad. "I know how hard it is to feel for a mortal." Aragorn slipped his fingers between hers and she smiled. "If he has fallen in love, it must be hard. To know that your beloved-"

"Shh, don't say it."

"It is the truth. But I will not say it, not tonight. I wish him well." Arwen was looking at Legolas who had sipped his wine and now talked with ... Elrohir it seemed. "Yes, he is in love."

"How can you be sure?"

"Love recognises love."

Aragorn did not doubt her.


	2. Chapter2

Author: Kerttu (kukkurkurat(at)yahoo(dot)com)

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in italics and between marks, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Thank you, my betas, Rebecca, Amber and Glimmer/Ari! You always make my day!

Legolas: "You cannot choose who to love, Aragorn. Our hearts choose for us, and sometimes their choices can be difficult to live with."

Braid by Khylea

__

Legolas smiled. Aragorn had told him about that particular talk and she was glad to know that there were at least one Elf besides Lady Galadriel who did not scorn her decision. She sighed, knowing also that there were and are those who found her choice very difficult to accept.

"So here you are, Mr Frodo!"

Sam's relieved voice stopped Frodo's stargazing.

"We were all mighty worried," the gardener huffed, pausing by the bench to draw a breath.

"I am sorry to be the cause of that," Frodo answered with a tiny apologetic smile.

"Nah, you may go as you will," Sam shrugged the apology off and took a seat beside his friend. "It's pretty here, a pretty spot."

"Yes, it is," Frodo looked again at the garden, its delicate fountain and walkways. Behind them were the bushes that hid the windows of Legolas's room.

He heard Sam shifting. "Mr Frodo, I've been... well..." He began but then became too flustered to continue.

"What, Sam?"

"Are you well, Mr Frodo? No pain in the shoulder?"

"No, Sam." The Ringbearer turned and faced his worried friend. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Sam sighed, "It's just that... just that... You seem to be awfully quiet and tired. And whenever there is a bigger feast you don't eat as much as a Hobbit ought to!"

Frodo felt himself smile. Sam always noticed things that were important. He might not have known the reasons but he always saw the signs. He deserved an answer. Frodo decided to give him part of the reasons, the obvious ones.

"I am as well as I can be. I must carry this Ring to a place that horrifies me. Each time I see the others who are to accompany me, I remember it. I remember it also when I see where I am, however beautiful this place is. I am very afraid, Sam."

"Yes, these are big and serious things, Mr Frodo." Sam was silent for a while but Frodo knew that there was something more in his chest. He was right. "I was... reckoning, daft of me, of course, but... that you had heartache problems."

Frodo cracked a small sad smile. "I might have. I am not sure yet."

Sam's eyes grew bigger.

"Mr Frodo?" He stuttered.

"Yes, Sam. I have this feeling in me, unquiet and unsettling and it grows stronger all the time. I might be falling in love."

"Who is it?"

"Well... you wanted to see Elves, I... I want one."

"Mr Frodo!"

"I know, I know. It is not proper. Perhaps I'm just thrilled to see Elven beauty. I am not sure of myself yet." Frodo stared heavenward and added: "As you said, it is beautiful here. Maybe it is also enchanting? At least for us?"

"You have a good point there, Mr Frodo. Once we leave, and although the journey will be horrid and all, at least this odd mood of yours will be gone."

"Perhaps, Sam. Perhaps." How could he admit to Sam that his heart had chosen the same Elf who was to come with them?

__

The winter morning was dark but the weak light was enough for her Elven eyes. She gathered the quilt around her shoulders and went to light the fire in the hearth and boil the water for her breakfast tea. Going through her morning chores which had become a ritual since she came to settle in this small house, she thought back at the first rumours she had heard after the War. They still made her smirk, even when she was pouring out the hot water. She had also poured out the rumours on the parchment.

'There were rumours that I seduced you.

Me, the wise and ancient being skilled in the art of words. That I used my Elven glamour and bespelled you.

It is simply not true. You bespelled me.

I fought my feelings, I fought them hard, not long though in Elven reckoning but very hard. I did not want it, I did not want to love a mortal. One of the most unsuitable mortals, if the circumstances of place and time are taken into account.

But I fell in love with you anyway. Desperately and purely, although I never hoped my love returned.'

__

She also remembered - very clearly - how she proclaimed her love the first time. Sitting down by the fire she sipped her hot drink, ate her breakfast and let her mind wander once more under the Mallorn trees of Lothlorien. Galadriel had walked with him there and he had talked to Frodo.

It had happened more than once but now she recalled the moment he had seen the Ringbearer near to tears. Nothing could have stopped Legolas reaching out for the Hobbit. And reach out he did, both physically and emotionally.

Frodo brushed the tears away from his cheek. He would not cry. If he had to do this - and he knew he had to - he could not crumble. He had to be strong and alone and ... Another tear escaped and the Ringbearer rushed to brush that away too.

"Frodo?"

The Hobbit stopped, startled, when he saw Legolas descend from the tree nearby. The Elf seemed worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing. ... Nothing happened." The tone of his voice could not have fooled even the stupidest cave troll.

"Frodo, do not lie to me, please. I saw you go with the Lady Galadriel. She showed you her Mirror, did she not?"

"Yes, she did..." The images of flames, pain and darkness rose like a wave in his mind, and Frodo gasped. "It was horrible, the future."

"It could be, Frodo, it only could be." Legolas crouched by Hobbit's side and put his hand onto his shoulder. "It does not have to be."

"I saw everybody leaving. You leaving us..." Frodo whispered.

"I would not." Legolas's hand shifted and he cupped Frodo's cheek. "I would stay, even if it would kill me or bend me into darkness. I would not leave you."

Frodo swallowed and cast his eyes down. "I don't deserve this trust you place on me. We have lost one companion because of my choice. How can you still believe in me?"

"We can, and I do."

"Why? Why would you trust me? Because I happened to inherit this... this curse?"

"I cannot say why others are going to follow you but I can say why I do." Elven fingers were caressing his cheek and somehow it made him calmer.

"Why then?" The question was a mere breath of a whisper but Legolas heard it nevertheless.

"I love you. More than a companion, more than a friend." Frodo forgot his misery and stared at the Elf, eyes wide. "Do not look so surprised."

"Love me?" The Hobbit stuttered.

"Yes, love you, dear Frodo." Legolas lowered his eyes and chuckled under his breath. "I never imagined, though, of telling you like this."

"How? How is this...? How is this possible?"

"Why does it amaze you?" The Elf lowered himself to the ground and gestured Frodo to join him.

After a moment of contemplating he did. "Why should you love me? You are an Elf." Frodo said it in a tone that should have explained everything.

"That I am. Has nobody of the Shire ever loved any creature of another race, then?"

"Well..." Frodo thought of all the odd comments about his own family tree. "It is very rare, to say the least."

"So it is with Elves, actually. You have heard of Luthien and Beren?"

"Aragorn sang the lay partially once..."

"Did he say that Luthien was an Elf and Beren a Man?" Legolas brushed his plait over his shoulder when he turned to look at Frodo.

"Maybe," Frodo tried hard to remember but then shrugged, defeated. "I cannot say for sure. It happened before I received my shoulder wound, so the memory is a bit hazy."

"She was an Elf and he was a Man. There are couple of other cases of our kin mingling with others but, yes, I have to admit, it is very rare." Legolas looked up at the glowing trees and smiled. "And yet here I am, loving a Hobbit."

"I still have to ask: why?"

"Because it just happened." Legolas glanced at his companion. "I cast my eyes on you on the day of Lord Elrond's Council and... I was lost. I do not want to burden you with my feeling but you asked me why I should choose to side with your decisions. Now you know."

Frodo sat there, shocked. Legolas saw his eyes fill with tears once again. "Isn't fate cruel?" the Hobbit finally gasped and drew in a hitched breath.

"Why do you say that?"

"To give you this love in the brink of a war? And to me a-" Frodo fell silent with anguish on his face.

"What, Frodo?"

"A foolish hope."

"A foolish hope? Hope is never foolish."

"This one is! I feel hopeful now, when almost everything is lost any way..." He fell silent again and stared at the ground. Then he run his fingers through the soft grass and sighed before whispering brokenly: "I have watched you and... 'dreamed' would be right word that-"

"You love me, too." Legolas's voice held a profound surprise.

"Yes, I do." Frodo shrugged and plucked a blade of grass from the ground. "Although I do not know how I should act, or if I should act on it at all." He felt Legolas watching him and he blushed. "I have never felt this way. I mean, I have never had any romantic feelings towards a male person."

"But you know something of it?"

"I have heard... things." The blade of grass found its way between his lips and Frodo began nibbling at it, probably not realising it himself. "None of it was flattering. This kind of bond was not approved of in the Shire."

They were silent for a while. Somewhere far away a song was sung; it was full of sorrow and beauty. They listened and Frodo felt slightly better. The horror of the Mirror was almost forgotten in the light of this new and most unexpected turn of events. He had never imagined Legolas to harbour any special feelings for him. Yes, he had agreed to help and protect him but admitting his feelings thus, this was more than any obligation. 'Why should he love me?' Frodo looked at Legolas who sat under the tree and listened the music carried by the wind, with eyes closed. He looked so serene and gorgeous that Frodo found it hard to breathe. 'Why should he want me? I am just a Hobbit with a terrible burden...'

"You look sombre, Frodo." Legolas had opened his eyes and was looking at him again.

"I suppose I do." Frodo sighed. "Would you not if you just had found out that something you crave is within your reach but still unattainable?"

"I would deny you nothing."

"Do not say that, it frightens me."

"It frightens me, too." Legolas also fingered the grass and looked suddenly awfully young. "I feel I would die if something happened to you."

Frodo sat there, thoughtful, before stating: "Two sorrowful souls, that's what we actually are."

"Yes, mayhap." The Elf now raised his eyes to meet Frodo's and smiled: "But from sorrow still a love can spring. That is something we have proven."


	3. Chapter3

Author: Kerttu 

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in italics and between marks, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion that can be very tiresome in this part goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca, Amber and Glimmer/Ari! You always make my day!  
Treehugger: I am so happy that you enjoy the story! And yes, the separation is going to be very hard, as you assumed.  


Legolas: "I am yours. And to me, you may do what you will. For I give myself willingly, and shall submit to your touch at your word. My soul is yours to claim, my body yours to take, and my heart I have already surrendered to you."

Always by Guess

'Some days later, we talked again. This time we shared a meal accompanied by a potent wine under the trees near a small brook and the discussion drifted to the oddness of our love. Had I only known how odd the outcome would be...'

"You worry because of my gender?"

"I am unsure what worries me the most, Legolas. Whether it is this quest or this emotion or that I hold dear an immortal being or that the being is male..." Frodo sat on the rock and stared in the water. Legolas shifted somewhat and ended the silence:

"I fear this quest."

"You do?" Seeing Legolas nodding the Hobbit only shook his head in disbelief. "You cannot be afraid."

"Yet I am. The further we go the more I see how dangerous this is. I do not, however, fear this feeling... Not anymore, that is."

"Why would you fear your feeling? I mean, this is but a fleeting period for an Elf-"

"If our kind loves, it is rarely for 'a fleeting period' or a fleeting feeling. And to lose a love can be as fatal to us as a lethal wound."

"And you still chose to?"

"Love has its own laws, fortunately or unfortunately." Legolas threw himself on his back. Frodo suddenly realised that he had not seen the Elf like this at all: unguarded and close. The distant and devastatingly beautiful warrior was gone. The Prince rolled on his side and smiled at him before saying: "If it appeases you I confess this: I have never loved a male person either."

Frodo felt yet another blush warm his face. He turned away feeling silly. "Legolas, how did we end up discussing this?"

"Hmm, I honestly do not know. Too much of Lorien wine, perhaps." The Elf looked thoughtful for a moment. "But I see that my gender is a problem, is it not?"

"Yes, your gender worries me somewhat."

"At least this worry can be allayed easily enough."

Frodo, who had reached for a piece of fruit, spun around to face him. "What are you saying?"

"I will be a woman for you if you wish."

The honest offer made Frodo blush fiercely. "No, not like... I-"

Legolas grinned, sat up, reached out and hugged the stunned Hobbit close. "I did not mean it the way you have probably heard about. No, I meant that I truly become female."

"How?" Frodo almost squeaked being pressed against the Elf's chest.

Legolas laughed and let him go, saying: "Elves are not bound to the gender they are born with but few of other races know of this. And very rarely is the gift used."

"You would... what?"

"I would become a she-Elf. I would gladly become a Hobbit lass as well but this, alas, is not in my power."

Now Frodo already smirked somewhat. "I feel so stupid and selfish." he added, shaking his curly head.

"You should feel flattered that I offered."

"I am. Why would you do this? Is it not dangerous or-?"

"Because I love you, and it is not dangerous. Besides you would feel uncomfortable otherwise." Legolas took a sip of the wine. "You told about the Shire, how pairs of this inclination are shunned."

"Do you really think we can be... intimate?" Frodo couldn't face him or stop blushing.

"Only if you want to. Where there is a will, there is a way. " Legolas reached out and caught Frodo's hand. The Hobbit jumped but let himself to be tugged closer, until Legolas had manoeuvred him to sit in the Elf's lap. The Ringbearer looked up and for a moment nothing else existed for the Elf than the beautiful eyes of Frodo. "I think," the prince whispered, "there is nothing I would not do for you, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo cast his eyes down and Legolas felt him shiver. When he began to talk, his voice was so soft that Legolas had to strain his keen hearing.

"Sometimes... sometimes I think these moments are just a dream. You are too much for me - too beautiful, too regal, too-"

"Shush, I have the same feeling sometimes. You are the bravest creature I have ever seen. And the most beautiful. No, do not deny this. For me you are."

"You assume too much of me, really..."

"I do not think I do." Legolas ran his fingers through Frodo's hair, pulling out a blade of grass and cupping his cheek. Then he placed a gentle and chaste kiss in his forehead. "You are magical for me."

When the Elf began to draw back, Frodo raised his face. There was a shy request in his eyes and Legolas smiled. Then he lowered his head and allowed their lips to meet.

There was no spectacular fireworks going off nor feeling of flying through skies.

It was serene, warm and welcoming. Like coming home. That was the magic of their kiss.

"Frodo Baggins," the beloved Elven voice whispered. "You have claimed my heart thoroughly and wholly."

__

And he had, indeed. Legolas found herself reminiscing and her tea cold. She smiled at the latter and gulped it down. She found herself very absentminded recently and it was not the first time to find her food gone cold. Then again, memories were the only things that were going to give any warmth to her. She shared this with her writing and relived the happiness left behind.

'I never told you how my soul recognised you. By that time you were wounded as well as burdened already, and I did not want to add to it. So I remained silent. I also sensed that our acquaintance this time could be even shorter than it was before... And you were facing greater evil personally than then, long time ago.

I only hoped to receive news of your fate this time.

All the news that I received from Middle-Earth had been sad. I heard of the burning ruin that once had been our glorious Gondolin, of the loss of great numbers of our kin. And you did not come, although I waited. I waited for 500 years.

I did not want to wait this time. I had done that far too long. Mandos was a cold desolate place with no warmth of closeness and the closeness with you was the thing I wished more than anything else. We had not known each other long this time but I hoped you would agree to be with me. To ask something like that from you... it was an enormous thing but I think we both felt the pressure of slipping time.

And we did come together.

Frodo almost glowed in the darkness. I had never seen any one but Elven kind to do this. He stared at the sky lying close to me, his fingers in my hair. He felt warm and oh so right.

The trees whispered around us about eternal beauty and the stars above us echoed it but I saw only him. I had not believed this to happen. Yes, I had hoped, fervently so, but to really be there right beside him... It felt as a dream. A happy dream amidst a nightmare.'

"I had almost forgotten how it feels to lie close to someone," Legolas's voice was low and dreamy, difficult to hear over the soft sound of Anduin. "To feel welcomed and loved." Her breath brushed Frodo's unclad shoulder.

Frodo smiled but was still silent. Finally he shifted and rolled to face his lover. "Have you had many lovers?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"A few." Frodo saw the Elf stretch like a cat before Legolas curled around him. Her long limbs enveloped him and Frodo smelled the unique combination of sweet wood flowers and trunk moss. "No one has warmed my soul as you do." A kiss was placed on the Hobbit's brow.

"You flatter me."

"Yes, but you deserve it."

'We loved each other three times during that single night.

The only night we shared.

Frodo made me shiver with every single touch, made me quiver like a leaf in a gentle breeze. And I cherished each and every moment of it.

The first time was desperate. Frodo was so sad, so afraid but also so determined that he sought oblivion in the touches and rushing. The second time we took our time, exploring the shared warmth. The third time was a slow burn, languid and attentive which left us both blissfully tired.

And me utterly changed.'


	4. Chapter4

Author: Kerttu (kukkurkurat(at)yahoo(dot)com)

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are between marks and in italics, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion - that can be very tiresome - goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca, Amber and Glimmer/Ari! You always make my day!

Legolas: "It is said, among us Elves, that there is always a first time for everything to come to pass."

Echo of the Gladden Fields by Lily Baggins

She still remembered the shock how everything was different now. And there was not even a moment to talk about it. Legolas recalled with clarity how she woke and realised that Frodo had managed to leave her side without waking her - which should not have been possible, Legolas being an Elf and a seasoned warrior - and the Ringbearer was now sitting by Aragorn and discussing something. The morning had just arrived and everything was still in shades of grey like a charcoal painting. And it was a lovely painting to behold. So she had not stirred further but watched them and waited for a better moment that did not come.

'When we got separated I was so afraid of not ever meeting that I buried that particular hope and clung to the other you had planted in me. After all, I have a chance to leave these shores.'

__

The quill shivered and Legolas sighed.

She did not know when she would leave but she knew that she would. The seagulls had called out to her and she yearned to cross the waves that brought news of a place without sorrow. She had also survived the struggles of war. However, there had been many moments during their separation when she had been sure of nothing.

Not the future, not the next breath.

Terrible moments, like looking down at the mass of the enemy Saruman had sent or standing amidst the ghostly figures Aragorn had wielded to his power or facing the Black Gates and following the yet uncrowned king Elessar's words and footsteps into battle.

Or those moments that had almost given away the secret of hers. That made Legolas smirk, the feathery end of the quill tapping at her cheek.

"Are you all right, master Elf?"

Legolas opened her eyes with a start. King Theoden's nephew, Eomer was crouching in front of her. This was the second time it had happened; Eomer finding her snoozing on the parapets of Rohan's strongholds. The first time had occurred after the battle of Helms Deep. Legolas had volunteered to take a watch because she had felt too wound up to fall asleep after the victory. And then she had dropped off, almost literally. Eomer had found her in a corner of one of the surviving watchtowers of the Deeping Wall. She had been sitting on that closure of stone, still cradling her bow and sleeping soundly. It had taken a tap on her shoulder to rouse her.

'A fine guard I made, indeed.'

And now Eomer had found her again like this.

"Yes, I am fine, Eomer of Rohan." She smiled and pushed her hood back. The cool night air stirred her hair against her neck and made her feel fresher. "Just somewhat tired."

"I was told that Elves are of stronger build than men."

"Yes, but even Elves can become exhausted after tracking their friends for days while running, then fighting for hours and hours..." She got up and pulled Eomer along with a little effort. "I suppose it is a high time for me to find a more comfortable sleeping place than this. Although the stars are out."

"And your kind loves them."

"Yes, we do." She looked up and then towards the East where there was a darkness with no stars.

"I have not seen the sky look so... foreboding." Eomer said, having followed her gaze.

"The darkness of Mordor is engulfing it." They stood there for a moment and then parted, Eomer returning to his friends.

'I should have known that I could not keep all the secrets to myself. We had travelled for months together and any change in behaviour was noticed.'

The next morning Legolas woke with the feeling of being watched. And, indeed, she was: Aragorn was sitting on a chair, legs propped on a travelling chest. "Good morning, my friend." His voice was soft and worried. "Did you sleep well? Because it was deep, if I manage to come in, sit down and stay here for at least half an hour."

"I slept well, thank you." Legolas sat up and yawned - she could not stop it before it happened. She could only hide it behind her hand.

"Are you ill?"

"No. I am merely tired."

"Legolas, this is me." Aragorn leaned forward and his feet flopped down from the chest. He looked anxious when he caught his friend's gaze. "I have lived with Elves for years. Eldar do not fall asleep on watch or after a cup of mead, however strong the drink. Something is wrong."

"No, it is not. I am just suffering the aftermath of _Ruthalion_." Legolas reached and took her overtunic.

"What?" Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "When did you-"

"Just before the battle." She had managed to slither into her clothes and she stood up straightening them. "When I had lost my... composure in the armoury, I decided to be as efficient as possible."

"Why did you not tell me?" Aragorn's eyes followed her when she went through her pack and found her comb. "Eomer told me with an amused tone how he found the representative of famous resilient Elves slumbering so that he could stomp up and not wake him." Legolas smirked guiltily while undoing her braids and nodded. The man sighed and got up. "I was seriously concerned, you know." He stopped in front of Legolas. "You slept with your eyes closed."

"We do that actually." She combed her hair out and divided it then with the ease of decades of practice. She saw Aragorn's boots on the floor in front of her. They needed a good dusting and waxing and... Then the knees bent and Aragorn crouched down. He looked up into Legolas's face, still worried.

"But when you are either ill or feel very secure. This is hardly a place where an Eldar would feel secure."

Legolas sighed and added: "Or when we are getting the much-needed rest. That fighting trance is draining."

"I know it is." Aragorn dropped his eyes and shook his head. "By the Valar, I WAS wondering how you were able to haul me and Gimli up with that ease..." He sighed. "How are you now?"

"Still tired but almost as before." Legolas had finished her grooming and put her comb away. She moved to strap on her swords and quiver when Aragorn's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Then rest as long as you can. We are moving out soon anyway."

Legolas nodded and put the weapons back on the tabletop. They walked together through the hallways of Meduseld in the companionable silence, and Legolas felt awfully guilty.

It was the first time she really had lied to her friend. Yes, she had considered entering _Ruthalion_, the Trance of Rage but she also knew that in her condition it might end badly for both of them. Telling the truth to Aragorn was not an option either: the Man would have forbidden her to continue with them and Legolas was, after all, a trained warrior.

So, she had lied, although she suspected that Aragorn would soon grow suspicious. An Elf in a fighting trance was a deadly creature with almost unmistakable aim - and she had missed two times in a row when it mattered the most.


	5. Chapter5

Author: Kerttu

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in italics and between marks, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion - that can be very tiresome - goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca, Amber and Glimmer/Ari! You always make my day!

Legolas trembled. "New love," he said, "cannot but doubt."

Promise by Cimorene

__

There had been no greater joy in her life than the day when she stepped through the doorway of the room wherein her beloved had healed and saw him laughing. She could not utter a word, she could only smile and thank the Valar and Eru for saving him. Her Frodo lived. After the bitter separation and long desolate days and lonely-lonely nights they could look at each other again. And things had to get better.

Due to their connection, she had sensed all the hardships of the lengthy road the two small but brave companions had been through. She had felt the pain of Shelob's sting, she had experienced the exhaustion, she had craved for water her beloved could not drink enough. But all that was past now. The Ring was gone, her Frodo was alive and there were joyful news to be told.

'Oh, how wrong I was about that…'

Minas Tirith lay at their feet, the city still rejoicing the victory.

Legolas must have noticed him when he neared along the marble path but the Sindar did not show it. The song the Prince was humming did not waver, when Frodo reached her side and looked down at the city.

"We need to talk."

The song ceased and Legolas turned to face her beloved.

"Yes, we do." The Elf gestured toward a nearby bench and they took a seat there. "I suspected that you would come to me, although not so soon. You are still weak, my love."

"I could not rest." Frodo sighed and watched the city in its glory. "I keep dreaming."

"About the Quest?"

"Not only." The former Ringbearer seemed to have trouble finding the right words. "I keep having visions of future. I began to see them during the Quest and assumed them to be connected with the Ring. They were just feelings of dread at first, but then got clearer and more accurate." He fell silent for a moment considering how to explain himself. "For example, in Moria. I felt something bad to happen and then Gandalf fell. In Lorien I dreamt Boromir dying and then I learned he did so. I even saw his boat burial."

"And now?"

"Now... I did hope that once the Ring is destroyed the visions would stop. Alas, they did not."

"What do you see?" Legolas sounded fearful and Frodo could guess why. He had, after all, told the worst things he had seen.

"I saw someone in your future, someone with whom you are going to be close. And it is not me."

Legolas felt as if she had been pushed over the edge of a cliff and cast down into an abyss. 'This cannot be true, it simply cannot be', her mind whispered to her but she sensed the conviction in Frodo's voice and she knew him to tell the truth. Yet, it felt somehow wrong. She was sure of her heart, her choice, and she was not going to break her vow. During this her face, however, became anguished, and she turned away, saying nothing. She could not make sense of the puzzle.

Frodo watched her and his eyes got wider: "I am right, am I not? You already know this, don't you?"

Legolas stared in front of herself, eyes filling with tears. She had considered telling about her private burden but now it seemed impossible. 'Why lay more worries on already troubled mind, indeed.' She could not, she just could not. Frodo was too fragile, too exhausted and Legolas feared that her dearest Hobbit would never be better unless he left these mortal lands. And if Frodo had only a short while to be with her, she would not worry him. This vision of his was causing trouble enough.

The warrior of Mirkwood drew a long and somewhat stuttered breath before whispering: "It doesn't mean that I would stop loving you. It would never mean that. If I could and if it would ease your mind, I would choose mortal life-"

Frodo's small hand circled her wrist. He waited until Legolas turned to him. Seeing the tears he mistook them for fear. If the Elf was so afraid of making this offer... "No. Don't. I love you too much. I don't want to know that you will die." He saw Legolas opening her mouth and continued before she could utter a word: "Don't. I don't want the burden of that choice bestowed on me. Please don't. Whoever it is you will be close to… You have to live to meet..." Frodo concentrated and added thoughtfully: "...him."

The Elf's eyes became round: " 'Him'? How can you tell that?" She suddenly had an odd feeling about the premonition.

The Hobbit shrugged: "I do not know. I just do." He looked at the old pavement. "I also know that you will love him."

Legolas was left speechless for a moment, then she shrugged: "No... don't say that." She sounded so stricken, that Frodo, although feeling still physically weak, reached up and caressed her face. Legolas smiled a little and scooped him into her lap. They stayed there, silent. Frodo leaned in, and rested his head against her shoulder. For the first time in her life, Legolas wished to stop the time. She did not want to hear what Frodo still had to say. In truth it frightened her more than facing the Gates of Mordor had done. Frodo shifted and his fingers traced her jaw line.

"I am sorry but... It will happen. I see Sam married to Rose, and I already know how he fancies her. I knew it even before the Quest. I see their children and I even know some of their names.... and I also see this blue-eyed Elf whom you love."

Legolas felt a tear escape but instead of brushing it away, she took his hands between hers: "Even if there is a blue-eyed Elf, I will not stop loving you. I will never stop loving you. Our kind chooses seldom to have mates, even rarer is to choose a life partner. I have chosen you. I would have given you also the symbolic ring but... my heart you have instead."

Frodo sighed. He was aware of the custom and he was glad Legolas had foregone the rings. He wanted none of these things in his life. He was also exhausted from the long day. Nevertheless he felt obligated to argue: "But that Elf-"

"- can be a good trusted friend. I love my friends as you do. I will never betray our love."

Now it was Frodo's turn to give a little smile. "I know that, although there are times when I can feel nothing but pain." A shudder ran through his small body and Legolas wrapped her arms around him. She recalled how the same tiny body had shivered either because of cold or fear and three - blessed but short - times of pleasure. Then Frodo continued with a whisper: "I can see nothing but pain. Nothing beyond that. Pain blotches everything, I see it grow in me until it hides everything else, even you."

"Shhh..." Legolas was rubbing his back and her voice soothed the worry away: "Do you feel that pain tonight? Here? Now?"

"No." The admission was quiet, but firm.

They sat there for a while. The morning sun found them snuggling innocently on Legolas's bed where the Elf had carried her beloved after Frodo had fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter6

Author: Kerttu

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in italics and between marks, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion - that can be very tiresome - goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca and Amber! You always make my day!

Legolas: "Our paths have crossed. Forces have put us together at this time in history. I cannot say why, or for what purpose, but I am not used to these superficial relationships that are so common among the race of men. Is it also this way with Hobbits? Meeting and then passing on, never to speak again?"

When Darkness Falls by Azimuth

__

She remembered so well how she hid her secret from everyone after that talk with Frodo. If he could not be told, then it did not seem proper to tell anyone. Although – and even now Legolas smiled at her own utter stupidity – her behaviour had changed so much that even a Dwarf could see that. And he, of course, did.

"Gimli."

"Mh?"

"Could I have the mushrooms? Thank you." Legolas piled another lump of milk mushrooms on his plate and began savouring them.

"You have become rather keen on mushrooms, haven't you?"

"I have always loved them but these are particularly tasty."

"I can see that, this was your fourth helping." Gimli took a swig from his beer before adding under his breath: "During this meal."

"I heard that. I have not had them for a while. I could not rob the Hobbits of their joy when they found some, now could I? And dear Gimli, I see you drinking your fair share of malt beer." Legolas smiled sweetly at her companion, before taking the next bite of her dish.

"Aye, that I do. But I have never seen an Elf wolf down such amount of them in a one go. Does your family have some of that Hobbit blood in them?"

Legolas chuckled but answered calmly: "No relation of past comes to my mind and how many Elves do you know well enough to pass a judgement like that?"

Gimli huffed and nursed his beer.

"I meant no offence, dear friend." The Elf pushed the jug of beer closer to him. When the Dwarf accepted it and replenished his drink, Legolas continued: "I simply love this dish of mushrooms, and this kind of mushrooms."

Gimli nodded, and they ate in peace, but he had this nagging feeling that there was something more to this. Legolas had changed after Boromir's death and the Hunt. He had seen the Mirkwood archer often in the closed-lidded sleep, something that Elves were not supposed to do. They all had noticed it, although Legolas kept pretending as if nothing had happened.

__

Aragorn had, as she had expected, become suspicious. There were no questions, just silent worried looks that Legolas overlooked or answered with a raised eyebrow. She did her best to hide her tiredness but not successfully enough.

"Lady Galadriel bade me to lend you this."

The Elfstone shone in Aragorn's hand. 'No, not Aragorn any more. King Elessar,' Legolas corrected herself. She suddenly felt afraid: it was rumoured that the Lady of the Golden Wood knew the hearts of all the Elves. What if she knew the secret Legolas was hiding? The gift at least suggested it. The green jewel was known for its healing properties. 'Am I so visibly haggard that...' Legolas raised her eyes and saw the deep concern on the face of the trusted friend. 'Apparently I am.'

"I cannot take this."

Aragorn heard Legolas say this and was reminded of the same words echoing in Imladris night by a waterfall under the stars. And he gave the same answer he had got. "It is mine to give."

"Lady Galadriel gave it to you, I witnessed that. I cannot accept it, even if you only borrow it."

"Legolas," Aragorn's voice grew soft and he was once more the young Estel who had felt responsible for his much older 'brothers' in Rivendell. "I see that you pine. I can only guess why but this jewel will help you. I have not seen you laugh heartily after the day the Fellowship broke. I know that there was not much to laugh about before the Ring was destroyed but now... I worry, my friend." The man's fingers felt hot when they took Legolas's hand. "I would like to see you here, on these shores at least as long as I live. It is a selfish wish but I would want that."

"Aragorn, I will not leave, not before you take your last voyage. I have made my promise and I will keep it."

Aragorn gave his hand an affirming squeeze and smiled: "I accept your promise, my friend, but I still want you to keep it with a lighter heart. Take the stone, for a while at least."

"I will not warm myself by fire only to go without it later. "

"Please, Legolas. As my dear friend-"

"No." The Elf drew his hand back and left the room.

__

She should have known that she could not escape the cunningness of the Eldar-raised King of Men and the thoroughness of a Dwarf. She did not, however, expect them to join their forces. At least the first rounds of questions were easy enough to repel. Legolas smiled and picked up her quill again. The discussions with Gimli had been rather amusing and oh so evasive. She was still quite proud of latter, though.

Gimli heard Legolas stretch under the Lorien cloak where the Elf had slumbered and a smile softened his face: "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm, yes, I did. Thank you for asking. What? What are you looking at?"

"What is going on, master Elf?"

"What do you mean, master Dwarf?" Legolas suppressed a yawn.

"You sleep with your eyes closed and have done so for months. As far as I know-"

A slight irritation could be heard when Legolas answered: "Nothing is ailing me, dear Gimli."

The Dwarf shrugged and pulled out his flask. After taking a sip and offering some to Legolas who accepted it, he said: "Then you are missing your sweetheart."

Legolas's hand with the flask stopped midway to the mouth: "Gimli, what are you talk-"

"I am talking about Frodo." The Elf's face was a sight to behold. Gimli chuckled: "Don't look so surprised. You were very subtle about it but I think almost everybody knew."

"Everybody?"

"Well, yes... Boromir might have not, but he had his mind full of other things."

Legolas blushed. The Dwarf had never seen any Elf to blush before but he decided that he liked that. The Sindar sighed and shrugged. She was calm again. Her tone was almost indifferent, although she was clasping the flask rather tightly. "So now you know that I miss and love him..."

"Yes, I know that! I have known that for the matter for a while-" Gimli's tirade run into a sudden halt and he eyed his companion suspiciously. "Hey, wait! You are trying to distract me, are you not? You are hiding something else, are you not?"

"What else could I possibly be hiding, my dear master Dwarf?"

"I don't know it yet but I will find out. And that, my dear Elf, is a promise."

__

'They do care about me' she thought and took out the little pouch she now had and had not known having until unpacking her things in this cottage. It felt good to hold and although she still could not go without a shake of her head, she was glad to have a pair of friends like these who would risk angering her in order to make her feel better.

Gimli shot a look at Legolas who had dozed off during their daily break to rest their mounts. The Elf sat under an old tree resting his back against its trunk and he seemed to be basking in the early autumn sun. He appeared peaceful and content and that pleased the Dwarf. Legolas still hadn't told him what ailed him - although Gimli was sure it had to do with a certain Perenniath with cobalt blue eyes - and the Dwarf wanted to make his friend feel better.

He fumbled with his saddlebag and drew out a small leather pouch. Aragorn had pushed it into his palm when they were taking their leave from the Company. "If Legolas is worse, slip it into his belongings," the Man had whispered showing at that moment the face of a true friend and a sneaky Dunedain, not the powerful King whose robes he wore. The Dwarf saw the true concern in Aragorn's eyes and he gave a curt nod. Legolas had missed the interaction while bidding farewell to the royal couple of Lothlorien instead.

Only now could he fulfil his promise. The Stone of Elessar had sat safely in his keeping when they had ridden to Mirkwood. There had been a group of Silvan warriors guarding the roads and an escort was spared to keep them safe, since the woods were still filled with foul creatures. Gimli had grumbled that the escort was because of the Elf king's distrust of Dwarves but Legolas smiled and asked whether he would want his son safe after a long and dangerous journey. Gimli stayed silent the rest of the way.

There was no point of putting the stone into Legolas's travel packs when they were visiting King Thranduil's court - the saddlebags were bound to be first unpacked and then repacked and the precious jewel found, and of course, many questions asked. Gimli wanted to avoid the fuss thus the beautiful green stone stayed in the Dwarf's bag. Only now could he 'slip' it where it was supposed to be.

Gimli approached Legolas's horse. It was a big bold animal with keen eyes and he merely tolerated the Dwarf. Gimli shushed him and finally - after several moments of coaxing because the stallion kept shying away - he managed to push the pouch into Legolas's saddlebag. The touch, however, was too much for the mount. The horse reared and tore himself loose.

"Bugger!"

"What happened?" Legolas was blinking sleepily, woken by the commotion.

"Your blasted horse ran away!"

"And why was that?" The Elf stretched, amused.

"I just wanted to retie him to that tree, there is more grass," Gimli half-lied. He had actually planned to reward the stud for a good behaviour.

"He does not like to be fussed over."

'Like his master,' Gimli thought but kept it to himself and growled instead: "Aye, he is a feisty one." Legolas nodded, got up and walked closer to the horse who eyed the Elf wearily, uncertain whether to bolt or not. The stud was a young one and as stated did not like the Dwarf who still hovered close to his master.

The Sindar sighed and slipped into Elvish asking the mount to return. After a while the stallion walked up to Legolas and nuzzled her. The Prince kept whispering to him, soothing him and soon all the nervous tremors were gone from the beast.

They continued on. Gimli was twice as happy as before. Since he had accomplished his task, he did not have to worry about anymore and now all he had to do was ride a peaceful gelding. He had kept his promise to Aragorn and he hoped that the famous healing stone would work its magic and help his exhausted friend.


	7. Chapter7

Title: Choice (7/?)

Author: Kerttu

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are between marks and in italics, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion - that can be very tiresome - goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca and Amber! You always make my   
day!

Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Tree and Kristi! There may be a longer spell of absence after this update but I assure you, the story is almost fully written till the end, only some plot holes need to be filled yet. And as always, reviews make an author (and I am no exception) write faster.

You Stole The Sun From My Heart

song by Manic Street Preachers

__

The Stone sat now in front of her, on the table beside the inkpot and the quills. She was planning to return it to Aragorn but she was also aware that she would feel much worse and weaker without it. Thus she was not quite ready to part with it yet.

She touched the stone and the movement dislodged the quilt from her shoulder. Yes, this piece of warm cloth was yet another sign of her friend's care; a friend she could not have thought possible to have.

The stubborn Elf had fallen asleep at last.

Gimli watched Legolas still slumber like humans did and he worried about his friend.

The Elf insisted on that there was nothing wrong with him but he tired almost like mere mortals, although he tried to hide it from Gimli.

He was also cold. When the weather turned and the last vestiges of summer vanished, there were times when the Dwarf found Legolas sitting very close to the campfire huddled in his cloak.

After the fifth time Gimli had had enough.

"Legolas?"

"Yes, Gimli?"

"You are cold, are you not?" The Dwarf took a seat beside his friend and looked directly at him.

"It is rather chilly tonight, so, yes, I am." Since Legolas was already wrapped into not one but two cloaks, her own silvery for travelling and also the gift from Lorien, she saw no point of debating the issue. She hoped, however, that Gimli would let this go. No such luck.

Gimli cleared his throat and commented: "You weren't cold on Caradhras."

'Indeed, I had not been cold there. I even lent my blanket to Frodo. That shy and thankful look in those big blue eyes was something I would never forget. I watched him slumber, his fingers gripping the Elven weave.

I wondered - and, alas, never asked - what was he dreaming about in those cold hours.

I always recognised the nightmares. Frodo's beautiful face crumbled and became pained. In those times I woke him, if Sam did not do it first, and calmed him.

The silent happy-smiled sleeping hours were the questionable ones. What was he seeing then?

Home, the innocent rural place called the Shire? Or the beauty of Rivendell? Or even... me? I had already noticed that the Ringbearer became especially flustered, when I turned to him. Frodo got tongue-tied and a blush rose on his face. 'Like a young maiden.' I remember thinking at the time. How ironic that this fate was actually mine. Not exactly young or even maiden but close enough.'

"I was not..." The answer was silent, and thoughtful. Legolas drew the helms of the cloaks subconsciously tighter around her form. 'Why am I now? Only because of 'him' or because I chose to do this alone?'

"So what is it? What has changed? Are you dying?"

Legolas's head snapped up: "Why? Why should I be dying?"

"Frodo." Gimli fed a branch into the fire and added: "You love him but he is not here."

"He was not well enough to travel."

"You asked him then."

"Yes, I did."

The silence reigned for some while, only distracting sounds coming from the quiet pops and crackles of the burning wood. It was again Gimli who broke the serenity: "What else did he say?"

"Why do you ask this?"

"You would not be so upset, if he had just declined the offer in the polite way of his."

Legolas started but then thought better of it. 'And why not to tell? He did not forbid me.' "He felt inadequate to accompany me. He felt... tainted."

"Because he almost gave into the Ring-"

"He did."

"What?"

"He did. Sam told me." Legolas's face became sad. "That's how he lost his finger."

"So he feels guilty because he considers himself weak... Did you tell him that no one of us would have got even that far?"

"I did. He still feels guilty." The Elf sighed. "He blames himself of not being stronger and I just cannot add to his burden."

"How?"

Reasonable question but Legolas felt irritated at being questioned. Nevertheless, she did answer, choosing her words carefully: "By making him fulfil my wish for his constant company. He is, after all, needed in the Shire."

"You miss him."

"Yes, I do."

Gimli shifted and fixed another look at his companion: "I have heard of Elves dying because-"

"He did not break my heart. We both understood why it is better for him to go home and for me-"

"To shiver by a campfire?" prompted the Dwarf half-seriously.

"To travel with my friend," Legolas smiled a little at Gimli's words.

"If you are my friend, please, tell me what is wrong." The amusement was now completely gone from Gimli's voice.

"Nothing is wrong."

Now Gimli got angry. He huffed: "How can you say that?"

"Because it is the truth." came the serene answer.

"What is right, then?" The Dwarf was not giving in an inch.

Legolas tried to be patient. "It does not concern you. It is between me and him."

"Grrrr. You talk as if you two were hiding a love child or something."

Legolas froze. 'He is just saying it, is he not? But what if not? By Valar, to be found out by a Dwarf...' And she felt her ears grow red. 'Well, better to admit a fact gracefully...' "I am."

The Dwarven eyes were not blind or the ears deaf. Gimli sucked in a startled breath before stuttering: "You are?" Then he all but bellowed: "You ARE?!"

Legolas gave the affirmative short nod in silence. The traitorous tips of her ears got even redder.

"How? You both are, well, male."

"For an Elf there is a way not to be." she managed to whisper, humiliated beyond imagination.

"So it's you that is-"

Legolas did not let him finish: "Aye, master Dwarf." She really-really wished to not have asked Gimli to come along.

"Ghmm. That's why you tire and feel cold and-" She then heard Gimli continue.

Again, she cut in: "Yes, Gimli, and being tired now, may I take the morning watch?"

"You are taking no watch! Are you... gone silly? Why did you decide to travel at all?"

Now she almost yelled: "Since I am not ill! And also it might be a long while when I can do it again."

The Dwarf calmed down but only barely. "Hrumphh..." He stared into fire before saying: "That actually does make sense. Mind you - it does not mean that I like it. You should not be endangering yourself like this."

Legolas gave him a scornful look. "Gimli, I fought 'like this' in battles."

"You are utterly unbelievable." The Dwarf remembered how they had kept count of their kills and growled. "If I had known, I would have tied you to a pillar in Aglarond myself! And locked you into the dungeons of the White City!"

"One of many reasons I did not tell anyone." The Elf gathered the silvery grey cloak closer around.

Now Gimli was staring back, his brown eyes wide: "Not even Frodo?"

"Not even him."

"Why?"

"How could I? You saw how fragile he is right now. How thin and pale and..." Legolas stared at space unblinking. "Gandalf told me," Gimli heard her continue, "that he will never be free of the weight of the Ring." Legolas's voice was full of withheld tears and Gimli saw the Elf's throat working when the Sindar swallowed them. "I could not reveal this. He would have felt the obligation to come with me... He would have insisted on coming to Taur e-Ndaedelos with me, to the King's court. And I do not wish to know what my father thinks of this. Could you tell your loved one this and then make him face Thranduil? And very possibly his wrath too?"

Gimli thought for a moment and admitted: "No, I could not."

They did not talk more during that evening nor did Gimli wake Legolas who had curled up under her cloaks. At some point of the night, before the coldest dawn hours, he added his blanket to the covers of the Elf and he was glad to witness Legolas not shivering for a change.

__

She was glad of his company, very glad. Gimli had asked questions after that about her new state but not much and those he did ask were appropriate ones and sometimes even good because they made her think things through, a part she had been avoiding recently.

Yes, Gimli, son of Gloin, a Dwarf was a very good friend indeed.

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Somewhere... perhaps near Esgaroth. I cannot return to Mirkwood." Legolas reached out and patted her horse. The stud shrugged his mane but was pleased. "Nor do I wish to go Lorien. Lady Galadriel knowing about it is enough. I do not wish more attention."

Gimli who had been attaching one of his axes to the saddle stopped and turned to his friend. "Lady Galadriel knows?"

"Well, I assume she does. It is said that she is aware of everything that happens to Elves in Middle Earth." Legolas sighed. "She talked to me in the Golden Wood and hinted at my choice of love."

"Did she approve?"

"It seemed so."

They finished cleaning up their night camp and mounted. The morning was crisp, promising a clear but windy autumn day. The wood was not quiet, leaves were falling here and there and the hooves of their horses crunched them but very few birds sang. Nevertheless, the silence was easy and they cherished it until Gimli ended it.

"Why not Rivendell? Lord Elrond is a healer and-"

"I did not tell Aragorn either. Somehow I think the word of me having a child in Imladris would reach his ears fast enough and he would come to see me. I am not prepared to that, not yet."

"Then what?"

"I will rent a house near the Lake Town. I will stay there for a while."

__

She had stayed. Although the snow and winter hemmed her inside her cottage, she did not mind. It gave some time to ponder and remember.

She thought again about Caradhras, its violent and wicked wind and the high piles of snow.

He had strolled over them as if they didn't matter. They hadn't mattered.

Now she wondered looking at the harsh beauty of winter behind the glass whether the trick could be repeated. She didn't feel very light and nimble although outwardly there was not much change. It was more like a leaden weight in her limbs and mind.

'Do all of us, the Eldar experience this? Or just those who are alone and afraid to be rejected by their kin?'


	8. Chapter8

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are between marks, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion - that can be very tiresome - goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Rebecca and Amber! You always make my day! Thank you, also, Treehugger, for the true and uplifting support! And all the other reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my heart! This is not the end yet!

Frodo gave him the first real smile Legolas had seen on his friend's face in a long time. Frodo took the Elf's hand and pulled him down to face him. "You were my light, when all the other lights went out." He whispered in the Elf's ear, remembering Galadriel's words.

A single tear rolled down Legolas's cheek, and he silently stood and placed a kiss on Frodo's head. "An er arya koale telella min," he whispered. "You are my light, little one."

When All Other Lights Go Out by Rutaari

"Come in." Legolas said it as if they had promised to meet, as if Frodo had been expected.

Perhaps he had been, Frodo could never fully understand how either his own or the Elven foresight worked, and it could have been that Legolas had known of his arrival.

He entered the house and cast a quick look. The cottage was homey, cosy but not particularly Elven. Couple of comfortable armchairs in front of the open fireplace, a solid wooden table and benches in its side, an alcove with a curtain – probably hiding the sleeping area – a striped rug between the chairs, couple of chests and some shelves – a simple but a neat place to live.

Then he turned his eyes back at Legolas. The Elf had closed the door and taken a seat in front of the fireplace. "Please, sit. You must be tired even if you rode here." Legolas gestured towards the second seat near the warmth of fire.

Frodo sat and for a while there was silence.

They had not seen each other for a long time. 'Well, relatively long time.' Frodo corrected himself. He both wondered and feared what will Legolas see in him. 'A tired and haggard Hobbit who has changed beyond recognition?' Legolas was still the same, the same kind and wise eyes that now sparkled with silent joy, the same moonlight hair. Only the clothes were different - Frodo had not seen the jacket of the colour of bright brown dirt with bronze clasps shaped like oak leaves. Then again, during the Quest they all had to wear same things from day to day. No wonder one changed into different robes when there was a chance.

"How have you been?" The Sindar asked at last.

"Fine… The road was long and I will never get accustomed to riding during winter but otherwise I am fine."

Legolas smiled, somewhat amused, and nodded:

"The winter is not the best time to travel, I agree. So there must be a reason why you could not wait till spring. What brings you here, my dear Hobbit?"

Frodo blinked, realised that his mind had been drifting, blushed - Legolas had to smile seeing that familiar expression - and cleared his throat. "I.... I have been having dreams again, the visionary kind." He blushed again. "I can't be sure if they are true but..." Frodo took a deep breath and levelled his eyes with the Elf's. "I saw you before with a blue-eyed Elf." Legolas nodded, waiting him to continue. "I also felt the love between you two. Now..." The Hobbit swallowed but did not turn away. "I saw a child. You were with a child. I mean... you were carrying a babe in your arms."

Legolas had turned to look at the fire. He seemed sad. There was a pause before he sighed softly, answering: "Your slip of the tongue carried the truth."

"What are you..." Frodo's eyes had grown big and fearful.

"Your vision was true." The Sindar was speaking to the fire. "I am with a child, although it was not the way I wanted you to learn it."

"Oh."

The tone of this soft cry made Legolas face Frodo. The Ringbearer looked so stricken that Legolas was kneeling in front of him and holding his hands before she realised doing so.

"I never wanted to cause you pain, Frodo."

Frodo nodded but did not manage to answer. He looked at his hands, his mutilated hands that were now clasped between Legolas's slender fingers. He wanted to weep.

"Do you... love him?" He whispered choking in his misery. It was all he wanted to know. Frodo did not care who the father was, or even what race. He felt silly even asking this: Legolas had to love him, otherwise there would not be a child. Frodo wanted to flee but Legolas was still warming his hands and he had missed this touch so much that he could not leave.

"I think I will."

"Will?"

"He has not been born yet." There was a smile in Legolas's voice and Frodo raised his eyes, confused.

Legolas was indeed smiling.

"Not born yet?"

"The child."

"Yes, but... I meant his father." Frodo sighed and forced himself to ask: "Do you love him?"

"Yes, how can you doubt-" Seeing Frodo again sad beyond hope Legolas suddenly understood that neither she nor his visions had revealed who the father was. "Frodo." When the Hobbit refused look at her, she lifted his chin and saw his eyes brimmed with tears. "Frodo, you lit this life in me. It is your child." It seemed that the news was too much because Frodo just sat there, still as a statue. Legolas sighed and hugged him close. "I would never betray our love, I promised this." She heard him sniffle and let him go. There was still the utter shock but he could speak again.

"Mine? But how? And who is the male Elf I saw?"

"Perhaps the child himself. You claimed to see a male Elf with blue eyes... I would not mind him having your morning blues."

Frodo shook his head, still not believing. "But how? It's been what? Almost a year when we... How can it be mine?"

"Because he is. It takes exactly one turn of the seasons for Elves, if the time confuses you," Legolas explained.

"I did not know this." Frodo sniffled again and began to search for a handkerchief.

Legolas gave him hers. "I assumed you did. You know so much about my kin that I just thought you would."

"Bilbo... was more likely to lend ear to the big historic events and songs than... No, I do not know much of the family life of Elves, Silvan or otherwise." Frodo blew his nose and dared to look at Legolas. "I feel like a fool."

"You are no fool. Remember when you surprised me asking about my grandfather and Mordor?" Legolas smiled at the memory. Frodo nodded and wiped his eyes. "I was so startled that you even knew about my grandfather, because I had never seen him myself... What is the matter?"

"Will this child see his grandfather?"

Legolas grew silent and Frodo noticed a brief flicker of fear in the Elven eyes. "I do not know, Frodo. I really do not know."

"He would not approve this bond, would he?"

"My father is stern and traditional, so, yes, it may come to pass."

"Bilbo said that he could approve a good plan, even it was rather wicked one but this does not apply here, I think." Frodo noticed that he was wringing the handkerchief and stopped. "He does not know that you are here or that you are with child?"

"No, Frodo, I did not tell him, when we visited his court with Gimli. He had hard time seeing me befriended with a Dwarf and this...." Legolas shrugged. "I faced a Balrog, herds of Uruk-hai, countless Orcs but I do fear Thranduil's answer."

"Perhaps you should just keep the father secret."

"No, I will not." She smiled and placed a kiss in Frodo's brow. "I am not ashamed of you, Frodo Baggins."

"What if you are banished from your home?" Frodo was truly worried about her and she loved him for it.

"Then I am to live like that. I am lucky to have friends of different kind who would not shun me."

Frodo nodded, accepting her decision. Legolas sat at his feet, took his hand and held it. They watched the fire burn. It was calming.

"How did you find me?" The Elven voice was intrigued.

Frodo smirked and ran his fingers through his beloved's hair. "Your friend of different kind wrote a letter to me and gave your address."

"Never trust a Dwarf…" Legolas mumbled.

"I think the saying went 'never trust an Elf'. Gimli is worried about you. He told that you chose to live here, alone, and he felt I should know this. Do not be angry with him. He did not mention the child, though. Did he even know of it?"

"He did. He was the first to know." Legolas turned and looked at Frodo. "Please forgive me that I did not tell you. You should have been the first."

"Why didn't you?" Frodo's voice carried no judgement, only curiosity.

"You weren't that well and I was afraid that you would want to come with me to Thranduil's court and-"

"You were protecting me."

"Yes."

"And you were right – I would have insisted on coming." Frodo was silent for a moment and asked then softly: "It must have been very hard on you…"

"Some burdens can be carried with joy, however hard they are. This is definitely one of them."

Frodo nodded but argued on: "Still… Being alone and not been able to tell anyone about this. I am very glad, though-"

"You are?"

"Yes, of course, I am, you silly Elf." Frodo leaned forward and kissed Legolas on the top of her head. "How could I not be? This is something I never would have imagined to- Should we not marry now? Properly, I mean?"

"I have considered myself married to you from the moment we kissed the first time. I have told you – you are my mate. Now we have only bonded much closer."

They shared a smile before Frodo became worried again.

"A joyful burden or not –"

"Frodo! It was my choice."

"Why?"

Legolas gave a small sigh. "I feared that I would never see you again." Now it was her turn to caress. She traced Frodo's face with her fingers and continued, her voice dwindling into a whisper: "I hoped but I feared. And I knew how easily everything could fall into shadow and ruin." She stopped and searched Frodo's eyes. "I know what you felt, how weak you were, how much in pain. I felt it all." The Hobbit started but she put a finger on his lips. "Yes, I knew. Only when you entered that chamber to throw away the Ring, I could not sense you anymore. Until then… I felt everything. And I am glad that I did." Legolas looked down on her lap: "He was a hope, a miracle in the darkest hour. I kept fighting because of you two. There were moments along the road when I would have stopped, given in into my dread and sorrow and just stopped, without him." She turned and laid her head in his lap. Frodo began to comb her hair with his fingers and she never wanted to move again. "And, Frodo, how do you know it's a 'him', anyway?"

"I only assume... Because of the visions, I reckon."

"They have been right this far… Let's hope it will be so." She felt Frodo nodding in agreement but she did not look up – she felt too good sitting like that, firelight in her eyes, her beloved's fingers in her hair and hope in her heart.


	9. Chapter9

Title: Prestad (9/?)

Author: Kerttu

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but the diary section is in italics and between 'marks' and the events unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion is cleared up in this chapter. Thank you, my betas, Rebecca and Amber! You always make my day! And thank you all who have waited for this to continue:

****

Treehugger, **Kristi Carlson Fernandez**, **t-renee-johnson**, **ElvenDragon** and **Parris**

I cherish you all! Thank you for your patience! Now, read on!

Eomer: "Does time mean anything when the heart has loved…?"

Brother and Sister by Miranda Bell

"Do not ever be afraid to show me your true feelings, Frodo," said Legolas. He hugged Frodo, kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

A Heavy Burden by Jean Akins

__

'It was a nice evening, a lovely time for hope and love. I felt Frodo to get sleepy after the talk about our child and I did not move, allowing him to fall into slumber. He was still weak, not visibly, but I could sense it and the sleep is a great healer. And the night had some surprises more in store.'

Legolas paused setting the table and turned to watch Frodo.

He was asleep. He had curled up in the same armchair where she loved to spend her evenings sitting, sometimes reading, sometimes merely watching the flames in the hearth. Now the light of fire highlighted the Hobbit's curly hair as he rested, his head against the back of the chair.

Legolas could not do anything but smile. Frodo had always been the Prince's favourite subject of distraction during the lonely watch hours of the Quest and he still was, even more so.

The Elf put the hot kettle carefully on the clay tablet that was ready on the table and fetched the quilt Gimli had given as a present before departing for the Blue Mountains. He had grumbled that he has had enough seeing Legolas shiver but Dwarf's eyes betrayed how much he cared and Legolas had accepted the gift gratefully. The quilt was warm and soft and it was bordered with a leaf ornament. Legolas was sure that this had been the reason Gimli had picked it, and she had grown to love it and only this beloved gift was good enough for her Frodo.

The Ringbearer did not even stir when he was covered nor did he wake when Legolas finished setting the table. She sat down by it and watched her beloved. There was a change about him, something different. Legolas suddenly realised that Frodo was wearing boots.

'Hobbits never wore footwear...'

But boots they were and nice ones, too. Soft leather and Legolas recognised the Elven craft in them.

The question still remained: why was he wearing them?

But the curiosity could wait; her beloved was tired and Legolas was going to let him sleep as much as he wanted. She brought a book and read until she heard Frodo move and stir.

"Did you sleep well?"

Frodo stifled a yawn and nodded. "Yes... Did I sleep long?"

His voice sounded delightfully sleepy and Legolas smiled again before answering: "Not very. Care to join me and eat?"

The Hobbit uncurled from the position he had been in and his feet touched the floor. Legolas saw that and unfortunately Frodo noticed that she did. He almost squirmed under her gaze but got up and walked to the table. He took a seat on the bench and waited. When Legolas poured out the tea, and not the questions, he sighed: "I know you want to ask, so do."

"You are different. Does my sight play tricks or are you taller?"

Frodo snorted: "Yes, I have changed. A taller Hobbit who wears boots."

Legolas put the kettle away: "I have changed, too." She took a seat. "If you want to, tell me."

Frodo shrugged: "I was stupid enough to try the cup Merry and Pip dared me to drink. It was from Fangorn, an Ent-draught." Now he looked upwards, blushing: "I also began to feel cold with my feet and... don't laugh, but the hair on them has got thinner, too."

Legolas did not laugh, although she felt slightly amused. "Oh, so you got boots and... how much did you grow?" She smiled and pushed the mug closer to Frodo. "Honey?"

"You remembered..." Frodo answered her smile but then continued his story. "By now, I have grown couple of inches but I seem to keep growing! Merry and Pippin have stopped but I still do." He added the honey and tasted his tea. "This is good honey, and good tea."

"Yes, it is. I have developed quite a liking of it." They sipped their sweetened drinks. "Otherwise, though, you have not changed." She finally stated.

"It is quite a big thing for a Hobbit to wear footwear, you know!"

Now Legolas did laugh a little: "I do. But you are not so different. You still look like you did when you returned from Oroduin."

"Too thin, too sickly?"

"No." Suddenly her voice was serious and tender. Legolas reached out and took his hand. "Alive." She gave Frodo's wrist a caring squeeze. "I wished from day to day that you would return, and return alive."

"I did but... but not unmarred." His gaze dropped to his hand and Frodo curled his fingers out of sight.

"We are all marred, we live in a world that is marred."

"Oh, I know but-"

Legolas interrupted gently: "Let us not worry about this tonight." Her fingers brushed soothingly Frodo's hand when she let go and stood. "You are here and I am very happy because of that." She returned the kettle to the warmth of the hearth. "Let us eat, before everything gets cold. I am sorry that I do not have more. I was not sure when you would arrive-"

"No need to apologise. This is more than enough. Actually, this is more than most of us have back in the Shire."

Legolas looked up, saddened: "I am sorry. I heard about the Scorching."

Frodo stared at his mug and swallowed couple of times. "It was horrible. Everything burnt, gone. Crops gone, all of them... Like in my vision. I felt as if I had not saved anything at all."

Suddenly he found that Legolas had her arms around him and he was lifted to sit in her lap. "You did save us, all of us... and Shire will be green again, I am sure of that." Frodo believed her but that made the struggle to keep the tears from rolling even harder. Legolas sensed it and caressed his locks, whispering soothingly: "When we were in Rohan, in Helm's Deep, the late king Theoden said: Crops can be resown. That is exactly what will happen in the Shire. The crops will be resown, the houses-"

"Holes," Frodo sniffled.

"Yes, of course, hobbitholes cleaned and painted... Can you envision it?"

Frodo was forced to blow his nose the second time this evening before answering. "Mmm, yes, I can."

"Good, because that is exactly that will happen. Hobbits are the most resilient and home loving creatures and they would not let their homesteads look bad if they can help it, would they?" Legolas was talking so close to him that Frodo felt her lips brushing his locks. It calmed him better than anything else. Then the Elf shifted and asked quietly: "Are feeling better?"

Frodo nodded and felt Legolas smile in his hair.

"Then we shall eat."

__

'It was the second meal we shared only between two of us. In a way it was the happiest meal I had ever experienced. And in a way the saddest as I began to understand that the weakness in Frodo was not physical but a deep ache of the soul. The Ring had scarred him badly.

This terrified me. Our future was as veiled to me as the darkness of the winter night behind the walls of the cottage.'

They had finished their food and were nursing their third cup of hot honeyed tea. Frodo sat on the floor in front of the fireplace leaning his back against Legolas's bent legs. After a long warm and cosy silence the Hobbit shifted and looked at his companion. "I am still worried about the Ring and Its influence."

"Why?" Legolas was playing with his hair and it was distracting though very pleasant.

"How It would have affected the child... I was carrying It when we-" Frodo blushed a little, remembering the night on the riverbank. Legolas smiled as well. Frodo's next words made her smile falter: "Would we have done it if the Ring had not been there? How could you be sure that this was not Ring's doing?"

The Elven fingers stopped and Legolas thought about it. Then she shrugged: "I do not believe that Sauron's creation could create anything good."

"Was it good to separate you from your family, your kin? Was it?"

Frodo's outburst drew a soft chuckle out of the Elf.

"Knowing my closest kin well enough, I chose to be alone, Frodo. And I made the choice when the Ring was already destroyed. It had no sway over me."

"Didn't it? When we first met, I carried It, It already worked Its darkness."

The Hobbit sounded upset and Legolas wrapped her arms around him: "Frodo, when we first met, the Ring of Sauron was not forged yet."

Frodo turned around and stared at her: "What?!"

"You do not remember it, you cannot... but I do." She let go of him and sat back.

"What do you mean?"

Legolas explained: "Elves can be reborn, but differently than mortal souls... We regain our memories of previous life when we become of age."

"You... you have died?"

"Yes." Legolas looked for a moment very sad.

"Were you killed?"

"No." She closed her eyes and sighed. Frodo took her hand, squeezed that gently and asked softly:

"What do you remember then?"

"I was a member of House of Tree in Gondolin, in the First Age of Sun. I had a beloved who promised to follow me over the Sea but could not." Her voice was quiet and pained.

"Why not?"

"The walls of Gondolin were besieged and we got separated. My party managed to cross the mountains but hers did not. I assume she died there... or later. I never knew for sure when." Legolas gripped Frodo's hand and managed a small smile. After a moment Frodo risked another question.

"You said you met me there."

"Yes." Now her small smile grew and brightened.

"Then who was I to you then, a friend?"

"You were her." Frodo just looked dumbfounded and Legolas quickly elaborated: "I do not know how I am sure of that. My soul just knows you."

"I am not an Elf, I cannot have her soul!" Frodo finally spluttered.

"But..." And Legolas looked suddenly smug and mysterious. "Do you not have some Elven blood in you?"

Frodo eyes grew bigger: "How do you know of this?"

"I talked to Bilbo..." She shrugged and the smugness transformed into sheepishness. "With the pretence of needing to know everything about the future Ringbearer. I am quite sure though, that he knew why I was asking those questions. He would look at me and smirk knowingly..."

Frodo chuckled: "Yes, he does that."

"He only said that there are rumours of this Elven wife... but I am sure it happened as you have her soul. I knew you the first moment I laid my eyes on you in Rivendell."

Frodo sat still for a while, thinking hard. "So... do you love her in me or me?"

"Both." Legolas reached and took the Hobbit's face between her hands. "Although you have something of hers but you are still you." She leaned in and kissed his brow. When she looked at him, Frodo saw only love for himself in her eyes. "And I have chosen to be yours, my dear Hobbit."


	10. Chapter10

Title: Prestad (10?)

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in _italics_, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion that can be very tiresome in this part goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… Thank you, my betas, Amber and Rebecca! You always make my day! I also thank Kristi Carlson Fernandez, who finally gave the very necessary kick to my backside!

Eomer's POV: 'No one gets to choose how life unfolds. If I have truly loved someone who has loved me in return, even for the briefest of stolen moments, is it not enough?'

Brother and Sister by Miranda Bell

'My beloved Hobbit could not stay with me for long.

We spent five wonderful days together, talked and cherished our bond but he had to return to the Shire before the roads became impassable. The rivers and the ditches always flooded during the spring thaws and it would not have been wise – not to mention nice, as Frodo commented – to force his pony, as high-footed she was, to plod through mud and icy water.

He kissed me, and our unborn child, and mounted his ride. He had suddenly an Elven air about him, something sad and beautiful, and I felt my heart clench.

He was going to leave Arda; I sensed it, although he had not told me so. I also knew why: the Ring was destroyed but Its influence had harmed Frodo. He did not have to tell me that, I felt it. The pain he had described in Minas Tirith returned sometimes and each time it was harder for him to find the light to fight off the darkness. Only Valinor with its eternal brilliance could keep him from further pain. I knew it, I had feared it but I had accepted this possibility the moment I confessed my feelings to him. This did not make my imminent loss any less painful, however.

I smiled to him, he smiled back and although we both saw happiness in those smiles, there was a shared sadness as well. He promised to send me letters, and I vowed to answer them. Then he urged his pony on; she whinnied, threw her head and began to trot. I watched them go and knew that I would not see them in a long while, if ever.

I was going to follow him over the sea, too, but I had also promised to myself that I would wait until Aragorn passed on. He and Arwen would understand if I left before but I feel that it would be unfair.

And Hobbits, however resilient, live less than the Men with Nśmenorean blood in them. Especially so, when there had been something as scarring in their life as the One Ring.

I closed the door when I could not see them anymore, sat by the hearth on the rug and wept.'

__

This had been one of the hardest moments in her entire life, but now she had something else to focus on. Legolas looked at her son, who slept in a sling which was suspended from the ceiling beam by the table she used to sit while writing her diary. He was usually slumbering in her lap, when she was reading or just sitting by the fire in the armchair. She did not like the wooden cradles Men used around here and had made a bedstead from her memory – there had been only five Eldar children whom she had seen during her lifetime.

Melvanes shifted, making a small sleepy sound, and Legolas picked him gently up. She liked to hold him, to look at him, to fall asleep by him. She simply loved him.

'I had learned from the town people of Esgaroth where their wise old women lived, so when my time came, I knew where to go. There were no questions, only help given.

It surprised me but then, afterwards, the words that Boromir had once uttered in Imladris came back to me. He had moaned that all Elves seemed very female to him. Aragorn had just barely been able to stop laughing. Yet, there seems to be truth in it, as the two midwives who cared for me turned to me using the title 'my lady' from the start.

There was pain, and I remember it being cruel, but I forgot it the moment my child was placed into my arms.

He was born with the first rays of cold clear light of winter morning sun and the first thing he heard was the spring song of a titmouse.

I named him the next morning.

I also wrote a letter to my father the same day.'

My Lord,

I am aware that I caused you heartache. I saw it in your eyes. I knew you wondered why I made it almost impossible to have any private conversation. I know you would like to be enlightened why I was avoiding it.

My reasons will be laid bare before you now.

During the Quest many things happened and changed. You were introduced to the Dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin. You have met his father as a prisoner and as an ally in a battle, I fought alongside the son. You know that he is my friend. It was a friendship I never thought could be forged. Yet it was.

Another important thing occurred that I did not expect. You sensed the change in me and it is true: I found love. The feeling was returned. I chose my life mate and as ill-timed as this seems it is not the strangest part. My mate is mortal, male and a Hobbit. Father, I fell in love with Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer himself. It did not happen because he saved all of us; this emotion is not some simple infatuation. I did not want to love a mortal, I did not want this to happen but it did.

I love him, and I consider myself bonded with him as in marriage.

If this fact makes you shun from me in disgust, I am to live with it. I cannot change what I feel. I never intended to hurt or shame you. If you wish not to see me, I will honour your decision.

'I did not want to send my letter by a human messenger, the roads had not improved enough to allow an easy pass. Furthermore, the Mirkwood was not yet a safe place to travel. I chose another option although I had not spoken to birds for a while. A tiny thrush who had visited my dwelling all through the winter agreed to carry the letter for me. I can only hope that there will be an answer.'

Legolas's heart skipped a beat, when she heard her named called out.

By an Elvish voice.

She had had an odd feeling when she left her cottage this morning, she had even recalled an ancient curse that in her opinion had never been applied. Now though, being afraid of her father's reaction, Legolas was almost sure that Thranduil just might use it in her case:

I declare you abandoned and nameless, …; no Elven realm will grant you refuge. Neither shall you sail from the Grey Havens to Valinor, …. What family you spring from will know you no more. You are less than an Orc, for even as low as they are they would spurn you. I have said it; it is so.

Legolas wavered for a moment, fighting the urge to run away. Then she got angry at herself: she was still a Sindarin warrior, and an Elven soldier did not run away from the battle.

She turned around and saw her father's warriors and two servants standing next to the inn. "It is you, Prince Legolas! I thought my eyes were mistaken."

Legolas sighed inwardly. Had she not turned around, she might not have been recognised. "Yes, it is me, Master Duinion." Her sword master acknowledged her with a slight nod.

"Would you come with us?"

"Why?"

"Your father requests to see you."

Now Legolas did not hide her sigh.

"He was furious when he got my letter, was he not?"

"He was rather agitated, yes."

Which probably meant that Thranduil had raged on for days even.

Melvanes shifted himself at that moment and Legolas patted him. She did not want her son waking up just yet.

"Whom do you carry?" Master Duinion had walked up to her and looked at the child who had fallen back in the deep slumber.

"My son."

"Your son?"

"Yes, my son" Legolas gathered her cloak tighter around herself and her son. "Would you inform my Liege that I will answer his summons later but I will write him as soon as I have returned to my lodgings?"

"I would like to but, alas, I cannot." The tone of Duinion was honestly regretful.

"Why not?" To her alarm Legolas noticed that other warriors had also come closer and surrounded them - not menacingly close but close enough to make it sure that an escape attempt would be quite futile. Not that she would have wanted to struggle with them anyway having her son in her arms. Yes, she had brought her knives as usual but she did not want to use them against her own kin. Never that.

"Your father insists to see you."

"You are under the orders to escort me to him, regardless whether I wish it or not..." her voice died away when Legolas saw Duinion to nod and sigh.

"That is unfortunately true, my Prince." For a moment they only stood there, waiting.

"He will never forgive me, would he?"

"I cannot answer that. However, our Majesty has always held you dear."

"Thank you." Master Duinion rarely gave praise and a supportive word was very welcome right now.

'I remember only a little of the ride to Mirkwood; some patchy pictures because the truth to be told, I was terrified. I had no idea what was waiting me in my father's court because there had been no answer to my letter. Perhaps the thrush had not reached my cottage yet; it was spring and the mating season and the bird could have got distracted but that was very unlikely. The winged feathery messengers are oath-keepers.

It was more likely that my father had received my letter and flown into a rage, forgetting to answer. And now a punishment would follow.'

The double doors of the study opened and there stood the King of Mirkwood.

Legolas dropped her gaze not wishing to see the contempt in his eyes. However, she straightened her back and walked in.

"I see that you have not come alone. Who is this?" To her small surprise her father didn't sound angry at all.

"My son."

She felt Thranduil giving her a severe look but she did not flinch. The King stepped closer:

"Your son?"

"Yes."

Thranduil now looked properly at the child in Legolas's arms. "He is still so very young... Do you need a wet-nurse?"

"No." Legolas still did not raise her eyes to her father's face. There had to be at least astonishment or even worse, disgust mirrored there over the choice she had made, and she did not wish to witness it.

"I see… Do you need to feed him, as he seems pretty anxious already?"

"It would be wise, yes."

And just like that she was shown into a small but warm room adjoining the study her father had met her. Although the doors were closed and the curtains drawn, she still could hear her father pacing in there. Melvanes had calmed down, when they were alone once more and he could feed. Legolas closed her eyes and relaxed a little.

In a way the feared first encounter had gone better than she had ever hoped. She had not been shouted at, which somewhat surprised her, because Thranduil was famous for making his opinion loudly known. She had not been forbidden to leave or forced into the immediate exile. She was not sure how free she was but all in all the situation was better than would have been expected.

Of course, there was still the possibility that Thranduil would make a conditioned offer - allowing her to stay but not the child.

Legolas sighed. If the latter was the case, she would leave as well.

There was a knock on the door that led directly to the corridor.

"Yes, enter."

Melvanes had already had his share, so there was nothing to hide anymore. Her tunic was loose enough to conceal her chest that was somewhat more curvaceous than usual. The servant came in, shot a startled look at the child but nevertheless delivered his speech smoothly: "The King wishes for your company at his dinner table."

"I will attend him and I will be there in a short while."

"The dinner will be served in his private study."

"So you did not only marry but decided to have a family at once."

Legolas put her goblet down. "Yes, I did. Am I banished now?"

"Banished?" Thranduil sounded shocked and was probably hoping that his heir would look at him but Legolas did not do that. "Why would I banish you?"

"What else should I expect when escorted to face my Liege?"

Thranduil flinched slightly. "Why do you not call me 'father', Legolas?"

"If you wish it."

"I do, but only if you want to."

"When had that mattered, what I have wanted?"

"It has always mattered to me, my son."

"How could I know it? What was I to hope when there was no answer to my letter?"

The King sighed. In the spur of the angered moment he had cast out the order that had brought Legolas here thus confined and he had somehow never taken it back. He heard Legolas continue and focused again at the present. "When I know that I have gone against the code of propriety and thus disgraced the family, being married with a mortal?"

"At least he is an extinguished mortal." The King of Mirkwood did not add more, mostly because the reason he had ordered his son to be, well, if truth be said, arrested, had indeed been the wish to detain him doing more silly things. However, Legolas had managed to outdo himself once more - having a child with a Hobbit - and now Thranduil was not sure what to think. So he steered the conversation to another direction. "Where is the young Master Baggins, any way?" He noticed how Legolas's face grew sadder than he had ever seen it to be and he fervently wished that he could take his words back.

"He is leaving." The voice was pained and Legolas seemed to be fighting back tears. "He will sail with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond from the Grey Havens to Valinor."

"He left you then."

"No." Now Legolas faced him, the utter sadness replaced by fierce anger. "I wrote a letter to him wherein I asked, no, begged him to go. Here he would never have felt any true happiness. Only a…" To Thranduil's shock Legolas appeared to be swallowing tears. "only a mere pale reflection of it… The Ring scarred him beyond this world's ability to heal. He was literally in pain sometimes. I felt it myself." The King of Lassegalen saw how his beloved child had to take a calming sip of the rich wine. He had never seen Legolas so distraught before. "He would have felt its shadow forever," Legolas admitted at last in a silent whisper.

"What of him?" Thranduil gestured towards Melvanes who was napping on one of the wide benches near them. He was a bit surprised that Legolas had brought her son to the dinner although he had provided the next room for the child to sleep in.

"He has not seen his father" Legolas swallowed, feeling his own father's gaze on her, "and he probably never will." She expected a reprimand but Thranduil only sighed. There was a short pause when the King re-filled his goblet. After taking a sip he turned once more to Legolas:

"Where did you live?"

"I rented a cottage near the Laketown. It is small but very comfortable."

"Thanks the Valar. I was afraid that..."

"Your offspring would cause yet another scandal by having a child in an inn?"

"No, in the bushes." The face of Legolas was something to behold and Thranduil rushed to add: "I really was afraid that you had done something as stupid as... but you seem to have become more sensible."

"Really?"

"No, not really. You ran off, unescorted I must add, to Rivendell, yes, I knew of that." Thranduil sighed again. "I was so worried when you just..., well, vanished. The escape of Gollum would have been reported to Lord Elrond anyway... And I know it was not your fault although it happened during your watch. Then, thanks the Valar, I heard that you had arrived unharmed to Imladris but then, very soon I had another reason to worry - you had attended the Fellowship. Do you know how much I feared for you?" Thranduil cast a look to his heir over the brim of his goblet. Legolas had the dignity to look ashamed. "So no, I am not saying that the whole affair does not remind me of some of you childhood antics but-"

"It is not an affair, and it is far from any antics."

"I already understood that. What I meant is: in important matters, like friendship and love, you seem sensible enough now."

Legolas nodded but did not offer any comment.

'And that was all the reprimand I got from him – if it even can be called that. He asked about my plans, and we talked. A lot. He liked my idea of re-populating Hollin with Elves. This was a surprise for me but he only told me, somewhat sadly, that many of his subjects had left during the last two years because there seemed to be no hope, no light left in Arda.

My plan again was a hope to reclaim a land that had belonged to our kind, a plan to heal a place. And that was needed right now.

And he also loved Melvanes. I only wish that he had met his father, too.'

(curse in shortened form from Feud by narcolindė)


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Prestad 11

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The time line may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in _italics_, the diary between 'marks' and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion that can be very tiresome goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… This part is unbeta-ed because I just wanted this to be posted for Christmas and I was tinkering till the last minute! I thank Kris, who finally made me to proceed with his letters!

Aragorn: "...I have it on good word that Wood Elves rarely pledge their lives for those of other races as easily as the Princeling has done."

Creature Comforts

"I return your kingly precious stone, my sneaky friend."

The quiet voice carried easily over the silent anteroom wherein the King of Man stood looking out through the high-carved windows.

Aragorn turned around, he had not heard anyone enter but he was not surprised to see Legolas by the door. Then he noticed the Elf carrying someone small in his arms and he WAS surprised.

"You come not alone, I see-" He ceased talking, when his friend put his finger across his lips for silence. The King nodded, and walked closer. There was a child in Legolas's arms, an Elven child with dark wavy hair.

"He is used to my voice when he sleeps but other sounds wake him."

"Who is he?" Aragorn still ventured to ask in a whisper, although the child shifted somewhat and Legolas gave the man a warning look.

"My son."

Aragorn stood, agape. Legolas smiled and put his delicate load onto a soft wide seat. After covering the child with his cloak, the Elf gestured Aragorn to follow him out of the room.

"Your SON?" The man mouthed even before the door was closed.

"Yes, my son."

Legolas smiled walking beside the Man. Aragorn swallowed and blinked and then led them to a balcony that overlook a small beauty garden on the side of the palace. He gestured towards a stone bench and asked: "Where his mother then, is she with you?"

Legolas' smile turned a little teasing: "I am his mother."

The Elf sat on a bench – it was warmed by the setting sun - and looked at Aragorn. "You did right to borrow me the healing stone. It helped me a lot."

The jaw of the King of Gondor had visibly dropped again. "You made the Change?" he stuttered after a shocked silence.

The fact that Aragorn knew about Prestad, the Change surprised in turn Legolas. "How do you know about this?"

"I was raised by your kin, remember. Lord Elrond's library is large. I spent a lot of time there reading." Aragorn took a seat by his friend, eyes still wide with surprise. "When I was just a youth, everything sexual intrigued me." He looked a bit sheepish admitting the fact but he went bravely on. "Once, when I was a drunk youth, I asked about this odd thing I had come across in the books." The man looked at the horizon, grinned and added: "That was the one time I actually saw Elrond blush somewhat... He told me only pure blooded Elves could do that, not him or his offspring. But why? Although, this explains why you looked so poorly when I last saw you... but why? Why did you-"

"Cannot you guess?"

"Frodo wanted you to?"

"No. It was my idea. He was uncomfortable with me being male." Legolas fell silent for a moment remembering. Then he turned and faced Aragorn with a small mischievous smirk. "What about you? Do you feel secure now when you know that you are married to a female Elf who cannot change overnight?"

"I haven't even thought about this before." The King of Men imagined his life different for a moment. "That would be somewhat weird... but what about your child?"

"It seems that Hobbits do breed very easily." The smirk gave way to a small but somehow all-encompassing smile that lit Legolas's face up. "He... happened. My son is the reminder of our beautiful love." After that his face grew sad again. Aragorn waited for a moment and decided to end his friend's dark mood.

"And where is Frodo?"

"Back in the Shire but he will go to the West soon." Legolas grew even sadder and Aragorn's face turned worried.

"Have you told him that you-"

"That I have born him a son?" The Sindar nodded. "Yes, I have. He knows. He also saw me while I was… larger."

"Uhh." The Man was visibly struggling to imagine that. "And why is he not with you?"

"Because he should leave Arda as soon as possible. The Ring harmed him too deeply." To Aragorn's shocked glance Legolas smiled sadly. "Yes, even my love is not enough to heal him now."

"But… how are you going to…?"

"I have still his love even when he has sailed." Legolas also looked at the horizon, the low evening sun making his hair golden. He sighed. "And I will have my friends like you and I have my child."

For a moment they both sat, sorrowful but in a good companionable silence. Then Aragorn shifted and asked: "How do you call your son?"

"Melvanes."

"That carries the meaning of 'beautiful love', does it not?"

"Yes, it does. I dreamt the name and found it appropriate."

"I am sure it is." Aragorn looked at his friend and smiled. "I never thought I would see an Elven child before one of mine is born... or half-Elven that is..."

"If you would have claimed three years ago, my friend, that I sit with you in Minas Tirith, you as a King of Gondor and I as a mother of a son..." Legolas shook his head. "I would have not thought that possible, too."

"And yet it is."

"Yet it is."

'So there I was sitting by my friend, he the High King of Gondor and I the Prince of the Mirkwood as the Edain have named it, one of the Nine Walkers, a warrior who had faced the Black Gates of Mordor, and yet, now, the only important role I wanted was the one of a parent of a beautiful son.

Melvanes has so much from his father – the same large eyes with the longest eyelashes I had ever seen; the dark brown hair that has very visible mind of its own and that is definitely not from my side, either. Aragorn dubbed him 'a goodly lad', Lady Arwen called him 'simply adorable' and I… I love him. I miss his father more than anything but I love our son. And I always will.'

_Legolas sighed. He felt tired today but he knew that he was going to feel better after Melvanes has returned from his little day trip. He tipped the quill into the ink again. He had not much time now to keep his diary but sometimes he still made entries. It felt like talking to Frodo, over all the time and space that kept them apart._

'Our son is ten.

Ten years and it seems like yesterday when he was born. Or conceived.

We have lived in Hollin for almost nine years. My people and Aragorn's people (because for the remaining members of the Fellowship he will always be Aragorn, not Elessar the King) and Gimli's kin live all here close by and even with the squabbles we prosper.

It looks as if the horrors of the dark war had never happened at all.

Humans are happy here, living and laughing, learning our songs and lore, and teaching us many dances and easy laughter. The Edain live beside us and show us how to cherish each and every moment.

There are lots and lots of human children about already. Perhaps through them the humans find their way to immortality, because otherwise their lives are so fragile and short like a flash in the dark.

They already seem to have forgotten about the war, since the sound drowning the memories is the laughter of their children. The war is walled behind the new memories of young life and the humans are happy with it.

They should be, it is their way.

I, on the other hand, cannot forget because Melvanes IS the child of the war.

I and Frodo would have most likely not met, if there had not been all this darkness.

And we made our own light out of it, our love and our son.

I love our child but I miss our love.

I miss Frodo.

I miss him desperately but Melvanes needs me and I will not leave. I hear the sea calling me, too, but I will not leave. There are days, though, when everything seems too dark and hopeless and I understand so perfectly what Frodo must have felt under the power of the Ring.

But then Melvanes will grab hold of my hand and I see his father's eyes on his face and I am happy again. He is my beacon of light now.

And most likely forever because there is very slim to none chance that I will ever see Frodo again.'

_Legolas looked at the words and felt eyes filling with tears. He was separated from the one he really needed and there was no way to reach him but the words in his own mind. He sighed and put the quill away. He felt so exhausted. There was some time still before Melvanes was due to come home, so he leaned back in his chair – another gift from Gimli, a beautiful piece of woodcraft – and closed his eyes. Recently this manner of napping gave him better rest than the Elven reverie. Furthermore, in this state he often dreamed of Frodo and that gave him bitter sweet sense of happiness as well._

"_I have returned," a soft familiar voice said and Legolas did not want to open his eyes because he had had this dream far too many times only to wake in the reality where he was alone with his son in the newborn land of Ithilien._

"_Did you hear me? Legolas?" The footsteps drew nearer and a warm hand descended on his shoulder. "Are you well?"_

"_Yes, I am well as long as you do not ask me to look at you." Legolas breathed softly._

"_Oh, I feared you could not hear me or something." A relieved sigh was heard and Legolas felt the presence move in front of him. "Why do you rest with your eyes closed, Legolas? Are you ill?"_

_The voice of his dream beloved was concerned as he knew Frodo would be if he were really here. "No, not when you are here like this, but I want keep myself from waking from this dream. The reality will make me ache, yes. The loneliness without-" He did not keep the sadness out of his voice because in dreams it could not hurt anyone._

"_Legolas!" His hands were suddenly grasped, the Elf startled and opened his eyes._

_He was only able to shake his head and mumble: "No... it cannot be."_

_Blue familiar eyes looked back at him. "It can. I have returned."_


	12. Chapter 12

Prestad 12/12

Author: Kerttu

Pairing: Frodo/Legolas

Summary: Hope can be found in the oddest of situations, as can be love.

Feedback: Yes, please.

Warnings: Gender confusion, angst

Disclaimer: I do not own them and never will.

Archive: Anywhere, only keep my name and address attached.

Author Notes: The timeline may be confusing, but current thoughts and actions are in _italics_ and the events of past unmarked. Motos I have snatched from here and there, but I have tried to always give the credit to whom it belongs. Historical confusion that can be very tiresome in this part goes like this: There was Legolas of Tree in the city of Gondolin during the First Age of Sun. This Elf crossed the sea and lived on the Lonely Island. I just used this idea… This chapter is again unbeta-ed but I would still like to thank you, my betas of earlier times, Amber and Rebecca! You always made my day! I also thank my readers and reviewers who (I hope!) have waited a whole year to find out how the story ends. Thank you all so very much!

Legolas: "I love you more than anything that I have ever laid eyes on. More than trees, the sun, the moon, or the stars."

Good Advice by Rage

_The long slender fingers rested on top of the closed diary. Legolas was looking at his companion who laid on his bed, fast asleep. Frodo was beautiful. The moonlight silvered his fair skin and the dark brown locks turned into deep inky waterfall in the cold light._

_He had got up after Frodo had fallen into slumber – they had just talked so much that they felt weary and the strong feelings this meeting had evoked were exhausting – and the Elf sat down to write but he could not stop looking at his beloved. He had not been able to tear his eyes away from this miracle although Legolas had always found it calming to share his thoughts with the diary. Now even that could not entice him. Frodo was a far bigger temptation._

Legolas had looked at him, the first time in ten years, taking everything in: the longer dark brown hair, the same fair features and the lovely sky blue eyes, the Elven style of his clothes and his... height. "You are... so tall."

"Yes, I am. Definitely not a Hobbit any more."

Frodo's voice was the very same, and it soothed the shocked Sindar. Legolas swallowed and managed to utter: "How can this be? No one can return from Valinor, not any more."

"If one wants something more than anything, one can." Frodo took a seat beside him and Legolas could just stare, unabashed. "The Valar and the Maiar knew who I was. Gandalf told me that my destiny was still not finished, although at first I was too weary to think about it." Legolas nodded, remembering how poorly the haggard Hobbit had looked the last time they saw each other.

Now….

Now he looked magnificent.

Frodo smiled at him, and squeezed his hand: "I kept changing, though." He smirked then: "Obviously, I grew, I became less and less like a Hobbit, and then one day, I saw a vision of Arwen. I did not know that she had made a pact with the Valar while saving me from the Ringwraiths."

"What pact?"

"She passed her 'gift of grace' to me on the shore of Bruinen and when she finally chose truly to become mortal, her Elven life was bound to me. I did not ask for this but it happened." Frodo fell silent and waited.

So did Legolas; he was sure that any moment now this picture will be shattered by his son running in and waking him and... Nothing like this happened, however, and very slowly he began to hope that this time the dream was real, a true tale. He looked down at their joined hands and whispered: "This is not a dream, is it?"

"No, Legolas, it is not."

They were silent after that for a long while until Legolas had to slake his curiosity: "So… what are you now?"

"Some kind of odd thing," Frodo shrugged, "Elf-like, I suppose, I do not know."

"You look like an Elf... You did even back then." Legolas looked at Frodo again. "You even plaid your hair now."

"It is easier to keep it in order that way. You know, they had to teach how to do this, I had no idea it is so hard…"

Legolas chuckled a bit: "I hated to do that myself at first. But it takes only practice." He smiled and there was light again in his eyes. "So why did you return? With-" he took a look of Frodo's wavy long hair. "-true love's plaits?"

"Because of you, of course…" Then Frodo stopped and dragged part of his hair over his shoulder, examining it. "What true love plaits?"

Now Legolas laughed in honest, a bright soft sound full of sheer amusement: "You wear them and you do not know what they mean?"

"The Elves who taught me always did my hair like this but they never said-"

Frodo was blushing, like he used to as a Hobbit and Legolas was happy to see that this part of his beloved had not changed at all. "But they knew that you have a mate, right?"

"Yes…" Frodo was still scrutinising his plait.

"Then that's the reason." Legolas smirked a little when Frodo met his eyes. "Otherwise there would have been a herd of Elves lining up behind your door, I am certain."

"What do you mean?"

"You are very beautiful, my love."

Frodo's blush deepened, his refined features looking breathtaking. "Enough about me!" He looked Legolas directly into his eyes. "I feel everything but beautiful because I left you in a such predicament that-"

"It does not matter." Legolas cupped his cheek, smiling.

"It does!" Frodo protested but Legolas hushed him with his finger.

"No, it does not."

Some of the pigheadedness of Hobbits was still present in Frodo, although he looked no different of an Elf. He shook his head, dislodging Legolas's hand: "It does! It does to me! I was raised properly and-"

"Shh." Legolas drew him close and rested his cheek against Frodo's. "You are here, that is all that matters to me."

At last he allowed himself to truly believe that Frodo was back and he hugged him even closer. The tears escaped Legolas' eyes but the Elf did not care. Frodo was back and his soul rejoiced.

"Who is he, Ada?"

Legolas snapped out the trance of overwhelming happiness and turned. He could not tell how long they had sat there, embracing. Time seemed to not have a hold over them – for a moment.

His son, Melvanes was standing on the doorway, hair in disarray and eyes wide with surprise. It was understandable since Legolas rarely had visitors and none had come unannounced.

"He is-"

"My name is Frodo."

"Frodo?" The eyes of the child lit up like torches. "Frodo Baggins, the Ringbearer?"

"Yes."

"Really!?"

"Melvanes! What have I told you about-" The Sindar rushed to admonish but Frodo put his hand on the Elf's silk-covered arm stopping him.

"I do not mind, Legolas." Then he turned towards the child again, facing him. "Yes, I am he."

"But you left! You went away, sailed with Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond!" By now Melvanes had walked up to them and was looking at Frodo like he were a miracle.

And he is… Strider is a king now, not the warrior companion Melvanes has heard about, Gimli is his nice albeit grumpy uncle, he has seen Pippin and Merry only in the courts and Sam not at all…

Legolas sat back and watched how his child questioned his own father.

The non-stop tirade of inquiries was stopped by an Elvish yell outside.

"Whose horse is this?"

Frodo's head snapped up and he blushed. "It must be mine… I rushed so that-"

Legolas smiled and got up. He could set this confusion right and he would, too. Frodo was his guest, his mate and, well, his horse could stay wherever it wanted. Even with its nose in Legolas' immediate neighbours' berry-bushes as the murmured comments were anything to go by.

Later, when Melvanes had left for his evening riding lesson, Frodo accepted thankfully the offered wine cup and looked at Legolas with awe in his blue eyes. "He is a marvellous boy."

Now it was the Elf's turn to blush, although he did nod. "He is, indeed."

"He knows who I am, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why was he then… so… NOT curious about that?"

"I may be a bit of guilty of that – I have told more about our Quest than my relationship with you. But he knows that you are his father. I assume-" Legolas took a sip of his own goblet. "that the exciting part with fighting Orcs is far more interesting to him right now than the fact that his father is here…"

Frodo smiled behind his goblet: "Always ready to listen a good story?"

Legolas admitted that with a nod: "He is very keen."

"Gandalf called that trait very 'unbecoming for a Hobbit'." Frodo sighed. "He might have got that from me."

"He has got many good things from you… His love for all things interesting, your beautiful eyes…" The Elf smiled and looked at his beloved, now so different and still so familiar. "I am proud of him."

"You should be." Frodo put the cup on the table and looked at Legolas for a while. "And how have you been? Because-"

"I missed you." The Sindar smiled sadly. "What else can I say? I was not sure that I could ever see you again." He sighed. "I was going to leave after Aragorn…" He stopped, not wanting to think of the Man gone.

Frodo appeared sad as well, apparently he had not thought about the fact that he was now also going to see his friends die while he went on, unchanged. Then he took a deep breath, sipped again his wine and asked: "What about Melvanes?"

"I would have taken him with me if he wanted it… or he could have stayed here if he wanted that…" Legolas took another sip from his goblet. "Since there would have been years still to make that decision, I was living a day at a time. It was something I learned from the Edain… And I understand why they do that - it makes making choices easier."

Frodo listened with an ever-saddening face: "I am sorry that I had to leave you behind."

"No, it is alright. I know how much pain you carried within you. I sensed it, sometimes even felt it." To Frodo's look, the Elf conceded, blushing a little again. "It IS alright now."

"That sounds more like the welcome I was prepared to hear."

"Prepared?"

"I was really worried that you would be angry with me. Or at least disappointed."

"You could never disappoint me." The smile on the Sindar's face stopped all the words in Frodo's tongue and he only nodded. He was, indeed, warmly welcomed and accepted.

_Legolas stood from his chair by the table and left the diary unopened. This night he did not need the sound of quill scratching the parchment to calm him. This time he had the steady rhythm of his mate's breaths to keep him content. He disrobed quietly, slipped by Frodo and his mate moved closer._

"_What were you thinking?"_

_Frodo's silent words surprised Legolas, the Sindar had thought him to be still asleep._

"_About us. About Melvanes. About the past."_

_Frodo slid his arm around Legolas' waist. "It sounds bittersweet."_

"_Yes, it does, and in some ways it was. But…" The Elf found Frodo's fingers and held them. "all that pain and loss is now behind us. We are together again."_

"_Yes, we are. And-" A small butterfly kiss was tipped on the Prince's hair making Legolas smile. "I am not leaving again." Frodo stretched a bit and spooned behind his love. Legolas relaxed completely and smiled again when Frodo's forehead touched his shoulder. He was happy with the love of his life, and if the Valar allowed, they would stay that way for a long while._


End file.
